The time traveller
by Butterfly Knight
Summary: Uma destruição ocorre em Konoha e nada resta nela. Apenas Hyuuga Hanabi, a última esperança de Konoha, poderá voltar no tempo e salvar a sua vila... Chapter 2 On
1. Prólogo

**The time traveller**

_**Prólogo**_

_Future Hanabi's P.O.V. _

Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem,com exceção dos meus Ocs 

Eu não entendo.

Simplesmente não entendo como as pessoas questionam e criticam tanto a minha habilidade.

Afinal de contas, é difícil conviver numa sociedade onde a maioria esmaga na minoria, seja de raça, etnia, religião... É incrível como o preconceito estereotipa tudo e todos de um modo relâmpago! Você sabe muito bem como é bem complicado mostrar todo seu valor ao mundo e quando o tal valor é apagada, você sofre para reacende-la novamente.

Vamos então para o que interessa: Sou Hyuuga Hanabi, um dos poucos sobreviventes da Konoha, ou melhor, do que restou dela. Atualmente a vila está destruída graças a uma explosão causada pelo Sasuke apenas ativando o Sharingan, durante sua luta contra o Naruto na disputa da posse do cargo de Hokage. Foi constatado quea explosão ocorreu porque o Sharingan do Sasuke copiou um número alto de jutsus, entre eles, keikkeis kenkais.

Atualmente estou vivendo "a favor" no Suna. Gaara ficou impressionado de como consegui sobreviver em meio daquela tragédia. Talvez foi pelos poderes que eu recebi ultimamente dos meus amigos Leone e Chihaku: contato com os mortos e tecnologia humana.

Na verdade, sou muito mais forte que as pessoas imaginam. Além das grandes habilidades do clã Hyuuga que tenho de nascença, sou uma ninja temporal, uma espécie de shinobi atualmente em extinção, que possuem habilidade do controle do tempo espontâneo – que podem mudar o passado e também o presente e o futuro.

Por isso estarei regressando ao tempo. Voltarei muitos anos atrás, mais precisamente quando eu comecei minha carreira... Tudo para poder salvar minha família, meu clã, meus amigos, minha vila...

Aqui é Hyuuga Hanabi, desligando transmissão do presente.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem. **

**The time traveller**

Capítulo 1

_Normal P.O.V._

Ela tinha se concentrado em onde foi mandada.

Konohagakure. Mas estava muito diferente da onde ela mora. Isso por que ela voltou anos atrás do ano que ela veio.

Levantou-se e andou pela floresta. Enquanto caminhava, ela se lembrava das vagas lembranças da infância, onde quais sempre que ficava triste ou de mau humor ela observava as árvores de Konoha, outrora na sua época foram dizimadas pela explosão de dimensões nucleares. Observando-as, ela pôde matar a saudade da floresta, extinta na minha época, como ela pensou.

Mas logo começou a se preparar para a missão que designou a ela. Rumou até a mansão do clã Hyuuga. Avistava tudo pela uma janela que estava aberta. Seu pai Hiashi, sua irmã Hinata, outrora no seu local temporal fora assassinada no mesmo dia da decisão de Hokage e seu primo Neji, que desapareceu na sua época por motivos misteriosos.

* * *

Hanabi se sentou numa enorme pedra, esperando algo ou alguém. Seria seu dia de graduação de genin, por isso ela veio uma hora antes do combinado e não estava a fim de chegar atrasada e causar o maior gafe logo de cara.

Um barulho ruiu na num arbusto que estava atrás da pedra. Logo a membro mais nova do clã Hyuuga virou-se para trás para ver quem era.

-Leone, não precisa fazer isso. Eu sei que você está no arbusto.

-Às vezes o clã Hyuuga é estraga-prazeres. – um rapaz saiu do matinho. Tinha cabelos loiros curtos estirados em uma franja que cobria um dos seus expressivos olhos azuis, juntamente com um sorriso que carregava no rosto. A bandana ele utilizava no pescoço. Usava um kimono vermelho-escuro de mangas bem curtas e calças bem largas, com detalhes dourados, detalhes esses, em que uma se destacava: uma estampa de asa na parte de trás.

-Não tenho culpa se eu nasci com Byakugan. – disse a menina dos olhos brancos, seguido de uma caretinha com lingüinha de fora.

-Eu não nasci no clã Uchiha e tenho o Sharingan. – uma voz saiu de trás da pedra onde Hanabi sentava. Revelou se o dono da voz. Era um outro garoto, mais alto que Leone. Os cabelos eram negros e longos, onde era preso com um rabo de cavalo. Os olhos, inexpressivos e vermelhos, mostravam que era possuidor do Sharingan, que estavam atrás de óculos de grau. Sua bandana ficava em seu braço esquerdo. Usava uma camiseta branca, que era parcialmente escondido num colete marrom-escuro, onde se estampava nas costas um desenho prateado que era semelhante a um chip de computador, onde sabia-se que, definitivamente não é membro do clã Uchiha e bermuda bege que chegava um pouco abaixo do joelho.

-Chihaku, já sabemos, você é um computador humano. Não precisa se gabar por isso. – disse Leone, sem perder o sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Esquece de um detalhe. Só você e Hanabi sabem. E o nosso sensei, que está a chegar em cinco...

-Cinco o quê? – perguntou a Hyuuga

-Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um...

-Olá turma. – um homem chegou até o trio em que estava presente. Tinha uma aparência que misturava estilo com relaxo. A pele tinha um tom moreno, o que dava a impressão de que passou metade da infância tomando sol. Os cabelos eram totalmente repicados e azuis escuros como noite. A bandana ficava na cabeça. Os olhos, castanhos, possuíam um tom provocador e inteligente ao mesmo tempo. Usava uma camiseta preta que ficava atrás do colete jounin costumeiro e uma calça jeans larga com uma corrente dourada na cintura.

-Sinceramente, não te entendo. – falou Leone, com o maior cara de "besta-que-nunca-viu-passarinho-verde".

-Ohayo, Makoto sensei. – falou Hanabi, ao ver seu sensei.

-Ohayo Hyuuga, Ginshippu, Gerundy, são esses seus sobrenomes? – perguntou o jounin

-Sim. – respondeu Chihaku – e o senhor é o Makoto Asakura, não é mesmo?

-Isso mesmo – falou o sensei – Chihaku, você é um computador humano, não é mesmo?

Chihaku afirmou que sim com a cabeça.

-Leone, você é um portador de poderes espirituais, é verdade?

-Sim, sensei – confirmou o loiro

-E Hanabi... Você, você... O que você é mesmo? – perguntou Makoto-sensei.

-... Sei lá... O máximo que tenho de diferente do Leone e Chihaku é que sou do clã Hyuuga. Mas às vezes eu acho que sou muito mais do que Byakugan e similares. – disse a mais nova do clã Hyuuga, modestamente.

-Hm, ok. Vamos começar com o teste, então. – disse o jounin, acompanhando seus "pré-genins" no local do teste.

* * *

Dentro da mansão Hyuuga, Neji sentiu que alguém estava o observando no lado de fora, na janela. Colocou a cabeça do lado de fora para ver quem era e se encontrou com uma Hanabi, só que mais adulta.

-O quê?! – espantou-se

Mas foi só ter visto a cara do gênio do Byakugan cara-a-cara que Hanabi saiu correndo.

-Ei! Volta aqui! – e saindo da janela, começou a persegui-la.

**

* * *

****E aí povo? Tudo bem? **

**Aqui é a Mayuka Howard, ficwriter de várias fanfics (quem leu algumas fics minhas de Beyblade ou King of Fighters sabe quem sou).**

**Essa fanfic saiu de uma idéia de fazer uma fanfic de Naruto que abordasse de viagem do tempo, andróides, esses "baguio" aê, com um estilo de mistura de Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu e Heroes. Como era raro encontrar fanfics de ficção no fandom de Naruto, resolvi fazer um. Tudo para querer fugir das fanfics "de sempre", como as confusões da Akatsuki, SasuSaku (ou SasuNaru se gostar de yaoi), NaruHina, NejiTen, e vários outros casais e outros assuntos costumeiros. **

**Talvez vocês, leitores, estão com dúvidas de o que são os computadores humanos e poderes espirituais. Podia colocar aí no "espacinho do autor", mas prefiro contar o que são essas coisas no decorrer da fic, só para dar suspense. n.n**

**Então ta. Até o próximo capítulo! **


	3. Capítulo 2

**The time traveller**

**Cap 2**

-Volte aqui! – Neji gritava enquanto perseguia Hanabi. 

A viajante do tempo pulava em árvore em árvore para fugir do membro dos Bouke, mas olhar para trás?! Nem pensar! Olhar para trás era uma das últimas preocupações que Hanabi tinha! Afinal, qualquer desvio ou sinal de que é uma viajante do futuro que é percebido pelas pessoas do passado poderá causar falha na missão! Ou pelo menos, o que ela pensava. 

Bem atrás, Neji reparou que continuar perseguindo a mulher não iria adiantar em nada. Ele pegou uma kunai do seu bolso e lançou-a na próxima árvore.que Hanabi adulta iria saltar. 

-Mas o que... – a viajante do tempo indignou-se.

-Desculpe o mau jeito. Não tinha outra forma de te parar. – falou o perito do Byakugan para a versão futurística da sua prima mais nova – O que você quer? 

-... Eu não quero nada que te interesse. Você não me conhece, nunca me viu e nunca me virá! – terminando a frase, Hanabi pegou um shuriken de 32 pontas (ta, parece uma engrenagem) e lançou-a contra Neji, que passou raspando. 

"Com certeza ela não sente muitas dificuldades... Vai dar um trabalhão.", pensou o gênio, enquanto se defendia com seu Kaiten, à medida que a viajante do tempo atirava desesperadamente os "shurikens-engrenagens". 

"Preciso me livrar dele!", pensou Hanabi na mesma hora que pegou uma coisa do seu bolso – algo que uma pessoa daquela época nunca viu: uma arma de fogo portátil, que fez Neji arregalar os olhos ao ver aquele objeto que nunca avistou na vida. 

Instantaneamente, a mulher carregou sua pistola, fez do gênio seu alvo, porém... 

"É o fim", pensou o Hyuuga, esperando que o tiro o acerte, fechando os olhos. 

Vendo a expressão de desespero, medo e tristeza da versão ultrapassada do seu primo, Hanabi abaixou a arma, caminhou até Neji e falou:

-Hyuuga Hanabi, viajante do tempo. 

Neji não acreditava no que ouviu! Sua pequena prima estava na graduação genin e agora aparece uma estranha com olhos de Byakugan que ele nunca viu e diz que ela é uma viajante de tempo! 

"Com certeza ela está de brincadeira", pensou. 

-Não estou de brincadeira. Sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas posso provar que falo a verdade. – dizendo isso, ela virou para trás e mostrou uma marca de nascença em forma de caveira, que ficava na nuca da mulher – Creio que já viu essa marca antes, né? 

-Na verdade nunca vi – falou o gênio. 

-Então, na próxima vez que for treinar com sua prima mais nova, faça o favor de reparar na nuca dela. – Disse Hanabi, entregando um papel pequeno – esse é meu celular. Qualquer coisa me avise. E antes que eu esqueça, não diga a ninguém que tivemos essa conversa, nem para mim mesma do passado. 

Após isso, a viajante do tempo desapareceu da vista do Neji, deixando o rapaz confuso. 

"Ela não estava brincando. Realmente ela não está".

* * *

Makoto, Leone, Hanabi e Chihaku caminharam até um local onde mais parecia um cenário de filme de agente secreto: cheia de câmeras, sensores, portões com senhas e muitos, muitos vigias, alguns acompanhados de seus cães farejadores. 

-Aqui será o lugar da prova genin – disse o jounin

-Aqui? Parece aquele local aonde agentes secretos de cinema vão para cumprir uma missão, tipo 007, Bruce Willis, esses caras aê – comentou Leone. 

-E é mesmo. Vocês terão de me encontrar dentro daquele lugar. É claro que vocês terão de passar por vários sensores, destrancar portas, desativar isso, aquilo... 

-Onde você estará, sensei? – perguntou Hanabi

-Na sala do computador-chefe – falou Makoto, antes de desaparecer, deixando apenas um cartão de acesso ao trio. 

-Sensei? Onde você foi? – perguntou o portador de poderes espirituais

-Ele já foi até o local de encontro. – disse Chihaku, pegando o cartão. – Vamos entrar. 

-É isso aí! – interveio Leone, fazendo pose de agente federal – Nós vamos é entrar! 

**Fim do capítulo**

**Ah, até que enfim eu vim com o segundo capítulo, né? XP**

**Na verdade, eu já tinha o segundo capítulo pronto escrito no caderno. Estava com uma p... preguiça de passar pro PC, sabe como é... **

**Bom, eu não tenho muita coisa para comentar... Até o próximo capítulo! **


End file.
